


Three is the fun number.

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Bottom!Urie, Canon Trans Character, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gags, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shirazu-centric, Smut, Top!Mutsuki, smut happens, this is what happens when you let a kid not get proper hours of sleep + a trash ship + sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki walks up to him one afternoon and hands him a piece of paper - which later, upon further inspection had a date, an hour and seemed to be a list - before he was dragged away by Suzuya.</p><p>Shirazu doesn't know what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is the fun number.

It's first brought up on a drunken night. Which is why it slips from Shirazu's ( and everyone else's ) mind the next day, which is why no one says anything, too busy nursing hangovers and trying to see if they hadn't done anything stupid while under the alcohol's influence.

Whenever Sasaki's not home ( and by that, they mean that he's gone out with his girlfriend, the cute waitress from that small cafe called  _:Re_  ) and they don't have anything else to do, they drink, or play videogames or sometimes just sit down to talk. ( Though the talking is mainly done by Shirazu himself and Mutsuki, Saiko comments from time to time and Urie remains quiet. ) Because despite what the public thinks, they're not always pursuing some ghoul, they have social lives, and if the CCG isn't in the need of the Q's, then they welcome the small vacation with too much ease. 

But it starts ( at least, he thinks ) with Saiko offering them to play a game, they're not that quite far gone yet to make the game turn into something that will cause Haise a heart attack. But then the night carries on and before long, it's dares that turn from going inside someone else's room and stealing something embarrassing, to lapdancing, then strips, and then making out.

Now, Shirazu doesn't have a particular problem with all of it. He's the sort of person to prefer open relationships more than a closed one. He says, believes, that love should go all around. So if his teammates ever want to cross  _that_  line with him, he's fine, no one loses.  And it's not like they all take the challenges seriously, it's more laughter than anything ( except for Urie, who somehow, still drunk, maintains his usual face ). 

It's all fun and games, and they're all pretty close anyways, so it's not like stuff's bound to change just because they kissed, or touched. Again, they're drunk, young and idiots. They're family, or at least, the closest he can get. If they have a problem, they speak up, people respect their opinions. But since no one seemed particularly bothered ( if he recalls, because the room was spinning and there was a nice buzz in his head ) they continued.

At least, that's what he thinks happened. He's only got bits and pieces from that night. He vaguely remembers making a comment, an offer, to Mutsuki and Urie, when they were furiously kissing, somewhere far off to kitchen. At the time, the image didn't seem bothersome in the slightest, not out of place, and anyways, he forgot about it next day.

Except that, Mutsuki walks up to him one afternoon and hands him a piece of paper ( which later, upon further inspection had a date, an hour and seemed to be a list ) before he was dragged away by Suzuya.

Shirazu doesn't get to say anything, merely confused by the paper, and then watched as his teammate was dragged away by their superior, most likely to spend the day with them. He pockets the paper ( this one being already folded into a neat little square ) in his jeans, and forgets all about it.

That is until they go home ( him and Saiko ) and they're playing video games, he loses for the fifth time, and reluctantly goes to fish out some cash from his pockets, while Saiko looks at him with a shit-eating grin, then he pulls it out. Stares at the paper with mild confusion.

Off to the side hears Saiko's voice, pouting, "That's not money." 

It takes him a couple of seconds, before he remembers. Furrowing his eyebrows, he unfolds it, and begins reading.

Then, he stares at the words on the paper. Blinks once, then twice. His brain is just not catching up.

             "Hey, topknot boy!" Saiko calls, throws him one of her pillows. It hits him in the head and he's snapped out of his trance. The paper in his hand burns, but he ignores it.

Saiko's looking at him with a raised eyebrow, hand held out, expecting her money. Shirazu's gaze flickers between the paper and Saiko, before standing up, looking in his other pocket and throwing whatever cash he has there. If Saiko's content humming is anything to go by, he might have given her more than what was promised, but right now, he's not concentrated on that.

              "Oi, Saiko, I-" His voice cracks, and he winces, "We can play later, okay? I uh, forgot about somethin' I need t'do." 

His excuse at best is horrible, but Saiko doesn't say anything and lets him be. He makes his way to his bedroom and shuts the door. Leans on his door and then breathes. He brings the paper back up to his line of vision and his mouth feels dry all of the sudden.

He remembers now. The kissing, the way Mutsuki traced Urie's body with touches that screamed with familiarity, all of them clouded by the alcohol-influenced vision. He remembers his comment, the offer to partake in a threesome with them if they're alright with it, and then his face flushes.

( Although he's not quite sure if it's because of his shameless offer or the fact that they even  _considered_ it, let alone  _agreed_! ) 

Shirazu eyes the paper again, now noticing that there's more writing in it other than the small list. He recognizes Mutsuki's small and delicate writing ( cursive, how nice ) and he wonders how he managed to put so much information in a sheet of paper that's around the same size of his hand.

_So, after some consideration from that time, where you made your offer. Urie and I have decided that we'd actually would love to have you join us, it's not obligatory and if you're not okay with it, then you are totally welcome to ignore our invitation. In the case that you are interested and willing to participate, I'll leave you with some rules that we follow in the bedroom. We thought that it'd be better if this was done via message, that way nothing slips and in case you're uncomfortable with the face to face talk, you can reply to us this way too, lay down what you're comfortable doing and what it's in a 'no' ground._

  * _First of all, Urie is not fond of spanking and breathplay._
  * _You are allowed to be rough and even bruise, we're fine with all of this._
  * _As for me, I'm not too keen on being gagged, bonded or having anything other than oral or anal sex, chest area is also a no when it comes to touching/fondling._
  * _Our safeword is 'music', if any of us is unable to speak, it's four taps with our index finger to the tigh._
  * _Dirty talk is always welcomed, more specifically by Urie than myself._
  * _While I don't like being restrained, Urie's a green light in this, so go wild._
  * _Aftercare is always important, and it's better if you participate, not obligatory, but appreciated._



_We have a day planned, we'll give you a week to reply to us. (:_

             "Alright..." He runs a hand through his hair, and then folds up the paper. He tucks it back inside his pocket and thinks about it. There is in fact a date, and an hour.

 

**______________________**

 

He slips Mutsuki his reply in a piece of paper ( a bit bigger than the one he handed him ) three days later, placing it on the coffee table next to the mug of hot chocolate the green-haired male was nursing. Mutsuki eyed the paper and Shirazu avoided all eye contact. But he could feel Mutsuki's smile. 

 

****______________________** **

  

When the date comes ( and he doesn't know it because he  _obviously_  did not spend his whole week watching the days go by, glancing at clocks, calendars, etc.  _Totally not_. ) and it's about to strike the set hour. Shirazu finds himself at the edge of his bed, looking at the clock as the seconds went by.

Then, when it's finally the hour, he briefly wonders if it would seem like he's too eager about the whole situation if he appears there exactly on time. Not that he's all that excited, sure he's partaken in some threesomes, though usually those were more influenced on his reckless behaviour before joining the Q's, and usually the nights were more of a blur then anything. But it's his teammates, who are in an actual relationship that apparently no one knew until now? ( even though it was only him that knew, and maybe Suzuya, because they spend a lot of time with Mutsuki. )

He guesses he's more nervous because this is going to be happening between Mutsuki, Urie and himself. And if that's not the weirdest image in his head right now, he doesn't know what it is. ( Although, he thinks that maybe Urie and Mutsuki being in a relationship is more shocking than anything. It's not like he doesn't respect their decision, and maybe Mutsuki might be a good influence on Urie in the end, but it's still sort of surprising. They barely look at each other inside the chateau, let alone outside. )

But then again, it's not him in the relationship, so he's not going to think about it. Instead, he derails his thoughts into what they might be doing later in the night, because all he can think about is Mutsuki's note, with all of the things they're okay with and whatnot. What will his part in all of it would be? Would he be left out, maybe forgotten? Not likely, because he was invited.

He just doesn't know what to expect in all honesty. 

He waited about twenty more minutes before leaving his bedroom. Closing the door with a soft click, he made his way towards Urie's bedroom. The chateu was at this hour quiet and dark, seeing as Sasaki was most likely sleeping at this hour and Saiko was probably playing video games, but he wouldn't have to pass by her door to check, because just besides her was Urie's room.

He knew that there was no point in tiptoeing past Mutsuki's room since it was currently devoid of life, but Shirazu made sure to not walk with much noise when he walked past Sasaki's room ( call it paranoia, but he felt that if Sasaki came out and found him outside, he'd know what was about to happen and Shirazu couldn't even begin to think about how awkward explaining would be ) and then finally reached Urie's door.

Now, he didn't knock on the door right away, or opened it and simply walked in. He found himself frozen on the spot. Not because of embarrassment or shyness ( he was well past that point ) but mostly because he was met with an odd silence. Sure, he wasn't expecting lewd noises or the sorts, but it was sort of eerie standing outside the door, really close, and him not being able to pick up sounds. There should be, even if they were footsteps, stuff moving. But there was nothing.

A part of him wandered if he read incorrectly, could they have been in Mutsuki's room? ( although that wasn't possible, because Shirazu's hearing is excellent and he can pick up even the smallest, tiniest noises, and there was nothing but emptiness in the green-haired male's room, so they were  _certainly_  not there ) but then again, there was only one way to know, and he didn't lose anything by peeking inside ( if there weren't inside, anyways ) other than feeling ( probably ) vaguely disappointed.

His hand found the knob and he turned it, opened the door and peered inside. He blinked.

His gaze instantly landed on the only movement they caught. The room was lit up by the lamps in Urie's bedroom. There were about four easels off to the side, their canvases covered by what he presumed where blankets, near them a whole stand full to the top with different painting materials, there was his bed off to the side, and Mutsuki, wearing nothing more but a shirt that hung too loosely on his form and dark briefs, sitting down with his legs crossed and reading a book. If he minded Shirazu's gaze landing there ( because wow, Mutsuki has amazing legs ) he didn't show it, instead offering Shirazu a smile.

There was a soft sound that didn't quite register in his ears, and was forgotten when Mutsuki spoke.

             "Hey, thought you got scared." Mutsuki looked at the book once more and placed a bookmark on the page. He set the book down on the nearby nightstand near Urie's bed and made his way to the edge of the bed, moved his legs so they dangled off to the side. He raised an eyebrow, though his eye shone with clear amusement, "You're gonna stay outside or?"

Shirazu blinked, then found a smile like Mutsuki's edging it's way into his lips. He shook his head with a low chuckle, "No, I guess not." He walked inside and closed the door behind him, his eyes still focused on Mutsuki's form. 

He frowned, Urie was nowhere to be seen. Was that why Mutsuki was reading? Although he felt as if he was still here in the room, it smelled of him, vaguely, but he wrote it off as Urie's presence on  _his_  room. Scents tended to stick to objects if people were constantly near them, still he couldn't help but question.

             "So, where's Urie?" He asked, genuine curiosity. 

Mutsuki blinked, then shifted something in his hand. "Well, you see..." His eyes trailed off to the side, where Shirazu hadn't bothered looking and Shirazu found himself mimicking Mutsuki's action. He took in whatever other details he hadn't been bothered to see when he first looked inside ( mainly because Mutsuki had taken his attention ) and found something that was certainly not part of a room's decoration.

Urie was sitting down on a chair. Though sitting down was probably not the best way to put it. Urie was _tied_ to a chair, his arm tied behind his back and held together by their wrists, ( wrapped in a thick black rope which Shirazu suspected to be leather ), the rope also wrapped around his abdomen and tied securely behind the chair. His ankles were also tied down to each leg of the chair, although not together, separated so his legs were open. Urie was buck naked, and despite the tying up, Shirazu couldn't help but notice that Urie was blinded and gagged, Shirazu took notice of the thin trail of saliva that came from his mouth, the gag blocking any sounds. 

The image seemed to not compute, as Shirazu took in more details. Urie's skin was glistening with sweat and he was shifting slightly on the chair. Shirazu's eyes trailed slowly downwards, until he reached Urie's pelvis and found Urie's swelled cock, slick with precum. Though he didn't pay much attention to it, but at the ring at the base of his cock, just above his balls. Urie kept on shifting on the chair, though the movement was restrained.

He could tell that Urie was already aware of his presence, if the way his hips twitched and he worked himself on the vibrator ( because that's what Shirazu's been hearing, a vibrator deep in Urie's ass and the control on Mutsuki's hand ) even more fervently, as much as his restraints would allow him, was anything to go by. His face had a nice flush, and Shirazu found himself licking his lips.

He heard, to a certain extent, Mutsuki's words, dripping with something akin to smugness. "Urie wouldn't stop complaining about you being late. Had to silence him."

And then something about Mutsuki's note suddenly made sense. He took some time to find his words and when he did, he felt Mutsuki's form press behind him. He swallowed.

             "That... that's nice." He blinked, and then did a double take on Urie. Who was still rolling his hips, Shirazu was pretty sure that Urie's groans and moans would sound like music to his ears, and just imagining it made his pants feel a lighter bit tighter. 

Mutsuki hummed, and Shirazu felt the vibrations against his back, and he shivered. Mutsuki offered a small laugh and walked just besides him, settling himself just besides Urie. His eye never leaving Shirazu, he nodded towards Urie and then lightly caressed the other's skin. Shirazu did not fail to notice how Urie shook from the minimal contact alone and then made a noise that was bound to be a filthy moan, blocked out by the gag.

If Shirazu found it annoying, then so did Mutsuki. Who's eyebrows furrowed in slight disappointment before he clicked his tongue. "That won't do." he muttered, and Shirazu didn't have to guess either, his hearing being particularly good. 

Mutsuki begins to loose all the leather that are holding Urie down, starting with his hands, and then begins talking, "It is quite nice isn't it? I'll be done here in just a second though, and we'll be able to start." As soon as the leather that was holding down Uries arm had dropped to the ground, Shirazu had been expecting the other to help Mutsuki out with the rest, however, he was surprised to see that Urie hesitated when he raised his arms and then simply ground both hands on each side of the chair.

The moment all of the restraints, except for the gag and the blindfold, were removed, Mutsuki tossed Shirazu something, which he caught and then looked at it. It was a remote.

             "Turn it off, will you?" Mutsuki said and Shirazu did, noticing how the moment the vibrator had been turned off, Urie stilled then began to grind against the chair, trying to find some friction perhaps. Still, it was a pretty hot thing and Shirazu had to sit down on the bed, his pants were becoming bothersome and hot and he felt it growing moist.

Mutsuki placed a firm hand on Urie's thigh and the raven-haired male instantly stopped, "I'm going to remove this," Mutsuki tapped the gag and Urie nodded. "Don't even think about moving, you hear me?" Mutsuki's voice took a turn that Shirazu didn't know he'd be taking, a harsh yet authoritative tone that made Urie visibly shake and then nod his head.

When Mutsuki finally removed the gag, Shirazu expected Urie to start complaining, though the thought easily flew over his head when he locked eyes with the trail of saliva that connected the gag and Urie's open and saliva-coated mouth. There were little pants of breath coming from his mouth and he shifted a little, when Mutsuki's hand ( the one that had been placed on his thigh ) began to move upwards, tracing the inside of his thigh and then briefly touching his neglected cock.

Urie let out a whine, small yet heard, and shifted his hips forward, trying to get Mutsuki to touch him more. And Mutsuki did, placing his hand on the head of Urie's cock and then wrapping his fingers around it, moving with slight ease thanks to the precum that covers it. Urie's beginning to let out more sounds, though mostly were low, and Mutsuki doesn't seem like he's planning on working Urie out.

             "You'd like for me to take this out don't you?" Mutsuki asks, voice sweet as if he's not giving his boyfriend ( boyfriend? partner? friend with benefits? Shirazu still doesn't know what they are ) a handjob and fuck, if it isn't the most delightful thing Shirazu's been able to see all week, Urie panting and on the verge of orgasm.

When Urie nods, Mutsuki swipes a thumb over the slit of his cock,Urie bucks forward and lets out a needy moan, throwing his head back and arching off from the chair. Then Mutsuki completely stops.

             "I don't think you deserve it though, impatient little thing." Mutsuki grins, though it's not meant for Urie who can not see it, Shirazu realizes, it's for Shirazu himself. Mutsuki doesn't pry his eyes away from Urie, at least not right now. His hand leaves Urie's cock alone and Shirazu can see it twitch, seeking attention. Urie lets out a heavy breath before he starts speaking.

             "No _no_ — _please_. I've been good, _please_ nghh—" The sound alone is enough to make Shirazu's cock harden completely, and before he knows it he's palming himself through his jeans, still too concentrated on what he's watching to even think about pulling the zipper down. Urie's voice sounds husky and just the certain amount of desperate and hoarse that leads Shirazu to believe that they've been at this for a long time.

Shirazu can certainly imagine it now. Mutsuki calmly reading in Urie's bed while Urie's tied down to a chair, vibrator on the maximum setting and trying to reach climax but not being able to, the cock-ring preventing it. From the way Mutsuki's speaking, he suspects that this has been going on for at least an hour, and Urie's neglected and swollen cock is a sign of this.

Shirazu has to praise Urie's self-control, now unbound and able to bring himself to climax, he's still holding on to the chair instead of taking matters into his own hands. Even more so because since Mutsuki's not the one that will take the cock-ring off, he can do it himself. Yet he doesn't.

             "Good?" Mutsuki asks, and there's a soft laugh that comes from him. "No, you haven't been good. If you would have been good, you wouldn't be like this. Aching and begging for me to fuck you, you would have been waiting with me for Shirazu and yet instead you were desperate, wanting to be filled up." Mutsuki begins to trail kisses on Urie's chest, nibbling and biting all the way up, keeping enough distance so when Urie reflectively bucked upwards, his cock wouldn't seek friction with any part of Mutsuki's body. Mutsuki ends up kissing upwards towards Urie's cheeks, then he bites on Urie's ears, eliciting from him a groan and then speaks. It's not meant to be a secret, because Shirazu's able to hear it, and not because of his enhanced hearing.

             "You deserve to be punished, so I'm not taking the ring off unless you've been really good." Mutsuki says and Urie's lips thin out, "you can start off by giving our guest an apology, won't you, Urie?"

And then the blindfold is gone and Urie's eyes take a minute to orientate themselves. First, his gaze lands on Mutsuki then they move towards Shirazu. Urie's body seems to freeze, like he forgot momentarily that Shirazu was in the room, and his face, previously adorned with a soft flush, went beet red and his gaze completely ignored Shirazu's. It took Shirazu a second, but then he realized why Urie looked away.

He really shouldn't have felt such a feat by the reaction, but seeing Urie  _embarrassed_? Well _there_ was something that managed to interest him a whole lot more. He couldn't help it really, when Urie looked up once more, and flashed him a smug smirk, all sharp-teeth.

Mutsuki grabs his chin and makes Urie look at Shirazu, "Don't look away." He says, and then after a hesitating second adds: "Lift up your hips." And Urie does. Shirazu's eyes instantly move to Urie's ass, where he couldn't help but notice, his rim had taking a puffy and red colour, stretched out due to huge _dildo_. All Shirazu could see was that it was big and purple and did he mention it was _big?_  Because it was. Big. Really big.

How _long_ exactly has Urie been sitting on that monstrosity?

Urie lets out a soft sigh in either relief or disappointment, Shirazu's not able to tell because he's too busy watching as Mutsuki begins to take the dildo out, and out... and out. And it's not only big but long and makes Urie's tongue let out the most sweet sounds in the world. Once the vibrator is out and only the tip remains inside, Mutsuki stops and then looks at Urie, whose mouth is open and still staring at Shirazu.

             "Did I make myself clear Urie?" Mutsuki asks and then swiftly pushes the vibrator inside again, apparently hitting Urie's prostate, if the way he jumps slightly and closes his eyes to let out a long moan is anything to go by. He licks his lips and nods feverishly.

             "Yes yes, I, _fuck—"_ He shudders as Mutsuki pulls the dildo out. Urie's asshole is wide and open, gaping and dripping with lube. Shirazu would otherwise find the image that just transpired as scary, because there is no ppossibleway for Urie to take that dildo without a shit ton of lubrication.

In other news, Shirazu wants to see if he's able to fit his whole fist inside of Urie's ass. Now _that's_ an image.

He lets out a small groan and begins to rub at his clothed erection with a little more force, leaning a bit back on the bed, he notices that this particular noise has brought the attention back on himself and Mutsuki's regarding him with a strange look. Shirazu's ashamed to admit that it takes a him a minute to realize that the look means that he's able to participate now.

Urie's also looking at him with something in those inky-dark eyes of his. Shirazu's mind makes him remember Mutsuki's words ' _you can start off by giving our guest an apology_ ' and he licks his lips.

             "Get on your hands and knees and crawl towards me." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself and then he winces, slightly, small movement, but there nonetheless. He can feel Urie's gaze on him, strong, but he doesn't acknowledge it. Simply stares at the wall. Mutsuki's also gone silent and Shirazu can't help but feel like he's fucked up.

They can't really blame him though, the sort of vibe that's been in the room has made Shirazu come to believe that his position here is to order Urie around, just like Mutsuki's been doing. Though he doesn't know the limits to which Urie will go, but since he hasn't called out their safeword, Shirazu's consolidated on the fact that he's not pushed that far _yet_. It'll be soon enough though, he thinks with a slightly mental-groan. He really should say something right now, maybe apologize? Fuck, but he doesn't want the mood to be gon _—_

_Thud._

His eyes snap towards the floor where Urie's gone and placed himself on his hands and knees. And he's crawling, towards Shirazu. He can feel his mouth widen a bit and he feels himself let out an intake of air he had previously taken. From his position, he can see the way Urie crawls in a slow, yet not annoyingly so, pace towards him, hips swaying a little. Face lowered in clear shame though his cock, still hard and glistening with precum, seemed to show how he felt about all of this otherwise.

Finally, Urie ends up stopping just in front of Shirazu's feet and looks up at Shirazu. Shirazu's breath hitches. Urie's eyes are dark and big, the pupils almost as dark as his eye colour, seem to overtake the whole eye, only leaving a slightly lighter-coloured rim to distinguish his dilated pupils. Urie's face is still full-out flushed and his breathing is heavier. 

 _He's waiting for Shirazu to order him around_. Shirazu realizes and breathes out. Okay, this he can do.

Vanishing and pushing all doubts he had from before, he sets a hand on Urie's head and grabs a fistful of hair, making Urie's face come into contact with his bulge. The hot breathing on it making Shirazu let out a soft sigh. "Suck."

Shirazu expects Urie to move back so he's able to pull the zipper down and unbutton his pants. Urie does, unbuttons it with his fingers, then uses his _teeth_ to pull the zipper down. The action sends a jolt of arousal through his spine and his grip on Urie's hair tightens a bit more, and he decides to set his eyes somewhere else, lest he comes embarrassingly fast. Who knew seeing Urie so submissive would be such a huge turn on? Fuck, he'd love to participate with these two as often as he could. And they've only just barely started.

As Urie begins to work Shirazu out of his pants, Shirazu's paying attention to Mutsuki who was too busy taking off Urie's shirt. After he had, and thrown it away to some place of the room, Mutsuki locked eyes with Shirazu and raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Urie after finally getting rid of Shirazu's pants with a little bit too much effort, settles his head on one of Shirazu's creamy thighs and bites softly.

This brings Shirazu's attention back to Urie, who locks eyes with him and then begins to trail kisses upwards, and then licking. The little huffs of hot air managing to raise goosebumps on Shirazu's skin. Then Urie eyes Shirazu's boxers, and akin to the way he pulled down the zipper earlier, he grabs the undergarment with his teeth and pulls downwards. 

Shirazu lets out a groan and closes his eyes when his cock finally springs free, head slicked with precum, the hand that was not settled in Urie's head moves to give his cock a tug or two before Urie moves his hand away and licks at the base.

             "Fuck." He groans out, and tugs at Urie's head so the male can continue licking. His brain registers the sound of movement and he opens his eyes, moves to look towards Mutsuki and feels his lips dry instantly. Mutsuki's got a nice set of hips, really nice. And he knows this, because from the way he notices Shirazu's eyes lock on them, he begins to walk forward sensually and slow, making emphasis on the movement of his hips.

Finally he sits down besides Shirazu on the bed, and just as soon as Shirazu's about to make a comment, Urie swallows him whole. He's not able to shout out, despite the amazing feeling of being sheathed inside Urie's warm and slick mouth, because Mutsuki's mouth is on his in a moment, swallowing his moan down and dragging his tongue against his teeth. 

Shirazu lets out a small moan in return, and tries to concentrate on the feeling of kissing Mutsuki, whose slowly pressing into Shirazu, his body hot and sweaty. Shirazu's free hand find its way into Mutsuki's green locks, and just as he pulls Mutsuki forward to kiss him deeper, hungrier, Urie comes back up with an obscene 'pop' before licking just the head of his cock. Then again, taking Shirazu whole.

Mutsuki takes advantage of this and begins to explore Shirazu's mouth with his tongue, claiming dominance all too quickly for Shirazu's liking. Though he doesn't complain as much as he'd like to, giving in to the tongue and teeth which bite his lips just hard enough to make him shiver in complete delight. Mutsuki has this sort of air right now that makes it somewhat impossible to fight him completely for dominance, plus, Urie's deepthroating him.

He doesn't have enough attention or space in his brain to worry about his teammate taking control way too easily. Not with the way Urie's hollowing out his cheeks and sucking, using his tongue in ways that leave him somewhat dizzy.

When Mutsuki parts, Shirazu lets out a hiss and then his lips are once more captured in a kiss. A messy clash of teeth and tongue that leave him breathless, but urge Mutsuki to keep on leaving kisses and small bites along his jaw and down his neck. Soon enough, Mutsuki acquaintances himself with all of Shirazu's soft spots on his neck, because as soon as he gets a positive reaction from Shirazu, he begins to suck and bite hard, making Shirazu shift on the spot and tightening his grip on the couple's heads.

Mutsuki lets out a soft laugh, and nuzzles his face into the crook of Shirazu's face. He licks at the spot and then begins to suck with intentions of leaving a mark there, and Shirazu's not opposed to the idea. So he tilts his head to the side and allows Mutsuki to work. He hears him saying something that registers a second or two later in his brain and pulls Urie's head away from his dick, noticing with satisfaction how slick with saliva it is.

             "Look at ya, you like suckin' my cock don't you?" Shirazu grinned lazily, liking the way Urie's breath hitched and instead of a cold glare, all he got was a tiny nod, an insecure tiny nod. Urie's eyes went back to looking at Shirazu's erection and he shifted on his place, trying to get some friction in his aching cock, though despite him seeking for it, he knew wouldn't be able to achieve it. Not without getting rid of the ring.

Shirazu felt the smug smile of Mutsuki on his skin, and kept on going. His hand left Urie's head and instead settles itself on his swollen prick, pumping it in a slow and deliberate motion, he lets out a pleased breath and runs a thumb over the slit. He eyed Urie's erection and chuckled, "You wanna come?" A nod. "That might happen, only if you keep being a good little boy and keep suckin' my cock like you want it, like you want to choke on it. Tell me Urie, do you want it? Will you _beg_ for it?" 

And despite the fact that he was somewhat distracted by Mutsuki's _sinful_ mouth ( because that's what it was, _sinful_ ) he didn't miss the needy whine that managed to escape Urie's throat before he leaned forward and began to plant kisses along Shirazu's cock, making sure to lick Shirazu's fingers around his swollen cock, and when Shirazu removes them, Urie licks down from the head to the bottom and sucks on one of his balls. This in turn made Shirazu buck forward.

Mutsuki hums with vague satisfaction as he removes himself from Shirazu's neck, fingers tracing the mark he no doubt has left on Shirazu's skin, he places his head on Shirazu's slightly shaking shoulders and watches as Urie works on Shirazu's erection. "That's a pretty image." He comments and Urie's eyes meet his for a second.

Then Urie takes Shirazu again with a messy slurp and begins to bob his head up and down with renewed vigor. Whether it was because of the promise of being able to come after he's successfully managed to 'apologize' to Shirazu or because Urie actually wanted to suck his dick, was a mystery he was not able to figure it out, because seconds later he could feel his climax slowly approaching.

Shirazu places his hand on Urie's head, "ngh, I'm... fuck. I'm going to _—"_ He doesn't finish, because the next second, Mutsuki manages to take his shirt off just at the exact same time Urie deepthroats him again and lets out a moan that vibrates all the way into his gut. Mutsuki places a hard bite on one of his nipples and Urie moans again.

Shirazu ends up coming with a strangled moan and bucks upwards, he watches as Urie's nose crinkles but swallows his load before coming back up. When he disengages his mouth from Shirazu's slowly softening cock, there is a bit of come that he hadn't managed to swallow, and Urie locks eyes with Shirazu before licking it off of his pale and thin lips. Shirazu groans and finds that he no longer has the strength to remain sitting up, he lays on the bed and ignores the jolt of hot arousal that coursed through his veins and made his sensitive cock twitch that was the image of Urie swallowing his come.

Shirazu hears some movements and then Mutsuki's no longer in bed with him, he however does not get much time to think on it because there's more movement and then Urie's looming over him. Both hands at either side of body, knees spread apart in the same position as his hands. He's still staring at Shirazu who gives him a lazy smile in return.

             "Hey." He says and Urie leans downwards to kiss Shirazu, who's momentarily surprised by the action, since it's not the type of kiss he'd expect from Urie, whereas Mutsuki seems to like to take control and simply take, Urie seems to simply be okay with receiving, which Shirazu does not mind giving, so he sets to kissing Urie back with more enthusiasm.

Shirazu picks up the sound of miscellaneous stuff moving around, which he supposes it's Mutsuki's doing. He bites Urie's lips and loves the way that Urie moans out softly. Then all of the sudden, Urie parts and lets out a strangled moan, his arms give out and before Shirazu knows it, Urie's completely on top of Shirazu.

While the fall didn't emit any sort of verbal reaction from Shirazu ( who should've elicited a pained sound because despite Urie's height, he weighs a ton more, especially since he's started to work out even more ) in regards to pain, it did cause him to full out moan when Urie's hips jerked forward and began rutting against Shirazu's stomach.

Urie's head is settled on the crook of Shirazu's neck and his breathing coming in short gasps as he moves his hips and sought friction against Shirazu's body. His cock wet and slick making the friction smooth, or as smooth as it could be with the ring. Urie began to let out small whimpers and groans and trembling. Shirazu's hands, for a lack of somewhere to be put, ended up settling themselves on Urie's ass. 

He gave both cheeks a squeeze and grinned when Urie basically _mewled_ at that, and then slapped one of his cheeks harshly. Urie gave a startled yelp and jerked forward, then hesitantly his ass pushed backwards and Shirazu stroke where he gave the sharp slap. He was about to do it again, but then found himself lowering his hand until he realized what had made Urie fall.

Mutsuki's face was in between Urie's cheeks and his tongue had been working in and out of Urie's hole. Shirazu sucked in a breath and realized that he was already hard again, not a hard feat when he had Urie rutting against him like a dog in heat and Mutsuki doing dirty things to Urie. The whole picture was just hot as hell, and he wasn't even able to look at what Mutsuki was doing exactly.

Still, he ground his hands on Urie's hips and began to speak.

             "That feel good huh? Mutsuki workin' ya open with nothin' else but his tongue and your cock hot and wanting and not being able to come, tell me Urie? do you like it? do you like rutting against me? do you like me slapping your ass like this?" He gave another slap, careful to not hurt Mutsuki in the process and Urie keened. "I bet you like the attention a lot, you like having people ordering you around like the little slut you are." Shirazu winced internally at the term, but since it simply made Urie moan out loudly, he found out that maybe he wasn't opposed to the term. "That's it, real nice, fuck, you feel all nice like this. I can't wait to know how you're gonna feel inside, all hot and tight."

Shirazu groans and jerks upwards so his renewed hardened cock brushes against Urie's. Then he settles both hands on Urie's hips and squeezes. "I bet you'd like to take me and Mutsuki both at the same time, hhm, that'd feel really nice huh? Having two cocks filling you up until you're not able to remember your name because you'd be too busy _begging_ for more. What about it Urie? would you like that?"

Shirazu hadn't expected an answer but then Urie stilled completely and then let out the most sexy moan Shirazu's ever had the experience of listening to and began to move his hips forward faster, his mouth open and letting out a lot of groans. Chants of ' _yes yes please, i need it please please_ ' and ' _i've been good, ill take it, please let me come'_  coming out of his mouth before he let out a whine.

Shirazu realized later why that was, when Mutsuki's head pops up into his vision and gives him a smile. 

             "I don't think Urie's been good enough for that has he?" Mutsuki asks, and the way his eye glints with slight mischief made Shirazu want to play along. He grinned.

             "He hasn't worked hard enough, yeah." He feels Urie stiffen above him before the male started to shake, and began to plant kisses all along Shirazu's body, like he was worshiping him. Shirazu barely recognized the words coming out of Urie's mouth, something along the likes of 'I'm sorry, i'm so sorry please forgive me.'

 _Ah_ , Shirazu realizes that Urie's still taking Mutsuki's words at the beginning seriously still. Which is why he's still working for it, he wants the cock-ring off. And since neither Shirazu nor Mutsuki have moved to take it off, he feels like he's not yet 'forgiven'.

He watches as Mutsuki moves somewhere off to the room and then lets his head fall back into the bed when Urie begins to grind his erection against Shirazu's once more while sucking on Shirazu's neck. Then a second later, a bottle of lube falls right besides his face and he snaps his attention towards Mutsuki.

Then his eyes trail downwards and he swallows.

Alright then. So he's taking into consideration what Shirazu said when he ran his mouth off. If the thick and long strap-on that Mutsuki was sporting was any indication to go by. Now, it made sense, why Urie had been made to sit down on such a big dildo earlier, and why Mutsuki was still working on opening him up when Urie was kissing Shirazu.

He's not ashamed to admit that it might be the hottest thing he's yet to participate in. He'd never given much thought to double penetration, but if it was happening, it was happening.

             "Urie, sit up." Mutsuki's voice calls out and it takes Urie about five seconds before he sits up, settling himself on top of Shirazu's thighs and observing the mess he had made by rutting on Shirazu's stomach. Mutsuki's hand grab Urie's chin and tilts him to the side so Mutsuki would be able to bit his bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the male, and then proceeded to shove his tongue inside.

The noises that were escaping Urie were absolutely delightful and Shirazu noticed how Mutsuki's free hand was making use of itself downwards. Shirazu licked his lips, the thought of offering Mutsuki to eat him out tempting in his brain, though he pushed it aside for now. Instead working on opening the bottle of lube and squirting a decent amount onto his hand before he grabbed his cock and let out a shudder at the coldness.

He began to coat his dick, watching with interest as the couple ( yes, he'd stick with couple ) finished making out. A string of saliva connected them, which Mutsuki broke when he licked his lips. A decent flush on his face before he leaned forward and whispered something into Urie's ears. Shirazu wasn't able to listen to what it was, because Urie's hand ( the one that had been grabbing Urie's chin ) had moved to tease Urie's swollen dick, making the male moan. And moans were distracting and hot, so Shirazu's mind settled on those.

             "Good boy. I'll take this off now," Mutsuki gave a lazy stroke to Urie's cock and Urie whined, "however, you're not allowed to come until I tell you so." And then Mutsuki did as promised and removed the offensive toy. 

Urie didn't waste any time, and Shirazu wondered if _that's_ what Mutsuki had whispered to him, and then moved forward and took in hand Shirazu's cock and lowered himself on it. He let out a pleased hiss and Shirazu couldn't help the curse that escaped his mouth.

Just like he imagined, Urie was hot and while not entirely tight ( which is something they didn't want if they were going to do double penetration ) it was still pretty good, which inevitably made Shirazu want to bury himself deeper into his hole. Urie in turn kept on lowering himself until he bottomed out and let out a huff of breath, body slick with sweat, and then placed a hand on Shirazu's chest and pushed himself upwards before falling back down.

             "Hah... _ahh_. Fuck." Urie groaned out and then leans forward so he was laying on top of Shirazu. He lifted his hips once more and then slammed back down, repeating the process a couple of times more. Shirazu ground himself by holding onto Urie's hips, but then found one of his hands trailing towards Urie's hole and managed to stick two fingers inside as Urie began moving.

             "You feel so good, _ah,_ keep going. So _good_ ,so hot." Shirazu began speaking, nonsense at first, just to make Urie make more of those delicious sounds. He began pumping his fingers and dick into Urie's gaping and loose hole and then added another one, just to make Urie stretch out more.

Due to the stretching, Urie let out a hiss but that didn't stop him from moving his hips. 

Shirazu removed his fingers just as soon as he felt the tip of Mutsuki's strap-on joining in into the entrance, then he stilled Urie completely and removed his hand from his ass, to lay it on his back, rubbing small circles.

When Urie realised what was about to happen, he immediately tensed up, and Shirazu found himself frowning. He begins to plant kisses on Urie's face and neck, whispering soothing things.

Soon enough, Urie's relaxed enough for Mutsuki to be able to guide just the head inside his hole and then slowly start to press inward. Urie goes completely boneless on top of Shirazu, who's trying too hard to not buck up, lest he do something stupid and hurt Urie completely. 

             "Hah...  _ahh_. Fuck." Urie groaned out and then leans forward so he was laying on top of Shirazu. He lifted his hips once more and then slammed back down, repeating the process a couple of times more. Shirazu ground himself by holding onto Urie's hips, but then found one of his hands trailing towards Urie's hole and managed to stick two fingers inside as Urie began moving.

             "You feel so good, ah, keep going. So good, hot." Shirazu began speaking, nonsense at first, just to make Urie make more of those delicious sounds. He began pumping his fingers and dick into Urie's gaping and loose hole and then added another one, just to make Urie stretch out more.

It’s not an entirely weird feeling, having another thing going up inside Urie’s asshole while Shirazu’s sheated inside. It’s quite pleasant though, since it’s colder than Urie’s body heat and the friction that comes from the rubber cock along Shirazu’s own dick makes him hot all of the sudden.

Then, finally, Mutsuki finishes pushing in. The only sound in the room is that of Shirazu’s heavy breathing and Urie’s heavier breathing. His form is slightly shaking and his breathing is quick and sharp. When he looks up at Shirazu, Shirazu’s no longer able to distinguish the iris from the pupil. It’s all black.

Mutsuki then pulls out and pushes back in slowly at first, which makes Shirazu groan and buck upwards and Urie cry out.

They settle into a rhythm quickly enough, every time Mutsuki pulls back, Shirazu pushes in and vice versa. All the while, Mutsuki’s thrusts getting harsher and quicker, sending Urie into moaning out Mutsuki’s name, and the occasional Shirazu. He didn’t mind really, since he too found himself moaning out Mutsuki’s name, since he was the one who managed to bring more satisfaction with the huge cock.

Urie then puts a hand on Shirazu’s chest and pushes himself upwards again, just enough so he’s able to look at Shirazu and the way he simply looks at him, makes Shirazu lean forward and capture his lips in a messy kiss.

Urie lets out a surprise yelp and then moans out long and hard against Urie’s mouth when Mutsuki hits a certain spot, and his body goes completely boneless.

             "Fuck, do that again.” Shirazu tells Mutsuki and he obliges, pulling back almost completely before slamming back in. The exact moment he hits the spot, Urie screams and Mutsuki takes it as a job to hit the spot every time he pulls back in.

And the sight is nothing but hot and Shirazu can’t help but begin to pick up his pace once more, making Urie scream out with more frequency.

             "Haa, I’m going to—going, ha _ahh_ — ” Urie shudders visibly and then Shirazu watches as Mutsuki moves so he’s looking at Shirazu directly, the change of position meant that Urie was bound to be more close to Shirazu and Shirazu having to support the weight of the two quinxs.

Not that he minds.

Mutsuki begins to leave kisses along Urie’s back as his hips snap forward, hitting Urie’s prostate again. “No, you’re not. Control yourself.”

Urie lifts himself up a bit, and Shirazu notices how his eyes glazed over with what seemed annoyance, and there was the fleeting thought of retorting something at Mutsuki, but soon it was gone, because he moaned out again.

Mutsuki must have noticed, and decided to take care of that by simply slamming his hips forward, cutting off whatever it was that Urie wanted to say.

Despite the fact that Shirazu was beyond actual words at this point ( because fuck, this was hot as hell, and his dick was way too hard ) he couldn’t help but find it funny how Urie, despite the fact of having been submissive at the beginning and not fighting Mutsuki, is know gaining enough awareness to fight back.

He sneaks a hand between himself and Urie and grabs the black-haired male’s cock with his own hand and then begins pumping, which makes Urie begin to rut forward, in the process, making his asshole clench deliciously against both erections.

Shirazu lets out a groan and locks eyes with Mutsuki. “I think he needs us to fuck him harder, he’s speaking too much.”

Mutsuki blinks and then lets out a small laugh, “I think you’re right.”

Then, if Mutsuki’s thrusts before were hard, these were bound to leave Urie sore for weeks after. The impact of it made Urie arch his back and give out a throaty long moan which made Shirazu grasp Urie’s cock a bit tighter, just to enable to the male to come just yet.

Urie whined at this and began to plead once more, although it wasn’t for Shirazu to remove his hand.

             “Ahh, harder!  _harder_ , I— _please harder_!”

Mutsuki was happy to oblige and Shirazu followed along, snapping his hips upwards with as much enthusiasm.

It wasn’t long before Shirazu could feel his orgasm coming once more and when another thrust from Mutsuki made Urie clench his tight, wet, heat, he came with a shout. Riding out his orgasm, he watched Urie’s reactions at the fact that Shirazu had just spilled inside of him. 

Urie either didn’t care or was simply too occupied taking Mutsuki’s cock, but he didn’t give any signs of indicating that he noticed Shirazu’s cock slowly softening. 

Shirazu let out a grunt when the friction was becoming painful on his over-stimulated dick. And then spoke out to Mutsuki to give him a second.

Mutsuki stopped and then managed to manhandle Urie upwards, just enough for Shirazu to be able to take his dick out and get out from under Urie. He sat down somewhere off to the side and watched as Mutsuki moved Urie so he was on all fours.

Leaning forward, he said something to Urie who in turn nodded and then went limp, his face planting on the bed and using his arms as pillows, ass up in the air, which Mutsuki kneaded before he began plowing inside.

Much harsher than before, the slaps of skin on skin were beginning to become ridiculous hot and Shirazu chided his cock for seeming to find the whole thing arousing. He did not want to become horny again. While he could come more than two times, he felt sated for the time being.

Shirazu watched as Mutsuki began to slow down and then rub affectionately Urie’s hips. He dragged out the cock and then pushed back inside, when Urie let out a moan that sounded just a little bit on the side of pain, Mutsuki centered again on that spot and snapped his hips forward fast and hard.

It took about four thrusts before Urie stilled and let out a scream that was blocked out partially by the bed. Shirazu watched as Urie’s cock shot out cum, some of it messily sticking to his stomach, before he slumped forward, and then didn’t move.

Shirazu didn’t worry much because he could hear Urie’s heartbeat, so that meant that he probably passed out. He chuckled at the thought.

Mutsuki drew back, face smug. He took off the strap-on and then turned to face Shirazu.

Shirazu’s eyes make their way from Mutsuki’s eye downwards towards his chest, the tank top he had on stuck to his chest due to sweat, and then they end up in between Mutsuki’s legs. He swallows.

             “Do you, ah. Do ya want some help or?” Shirazu rubs the back of his neck, he feels sticky.

Mutsuki blinks and opens his mouth, “Oh.” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He regards Shirazu with a curious look, as if he wasn’t expecting Shirazu to offer.

He looks like he’s about to accept Shirazu’s offer, but then shakes his head, the strange look on his face still present. “It’s okay, maybe next time.”

And yet Shirazu couldn’t tear his gaze away from the damp spot on Mutsuki’s briefs. Sure, he had said no, but he still felt a bit disappointed.

Then his brain regarded the ‘maybe next time’ and he finds himself grinning. That was a nice thought, a next time. Maybe then he’d be able to return Mutsuki the favor.

             “Alright, can I kiss you then?” He asks and Mutsuki giggles, nods his head, and then lies down, which Shirazu takes an initiative and then crawls towards the green-haired male and looms over him. Hands and knees on either side.

They both stay looking at each other for a short while before Mutsuki snorts and Shirazu lets out a soft chuckle. He leans downwards to place a kiss on Mutsuki’s cheek and then various others as he makes his way towards the dark-skinned male’s mouth.

Mutsuki’s lips are swollen and _fuck_ , if they don’t tempt Shirazu into taking them and biting them, then he doesn’t know what does. 

So he does, kisses Mutsuki until he’s mewling and arching into Shirazu’s touch like it’s an addictive drug. Shirazu roams his hands over Mutsuki’s body before they settle on his hips and he grips them just a bit tighter.

When they part, he makes sure to not separate all the way, so their noses are touching. He gives Mutsuki a soft smile.

             “So, how long until your boyfriend wakes up?” He asks, genuinely curious. He hasn’t heard any signs of Urie’s waking.

             “Probably in a couple of minutes, I’ve been working him up for two hours before you arrived.” Mutsuki hums, and then tilts his head to give Shirazu’s mouth better access to it. Shirazu changes his position and ends up grazing his knee against Mutsuki’s damp spot on his briefs, he stills when Mutsuki lets out a loud moan and arches into the touch.

His face flushes for a second and he ignores how the sound makes his cock twitch in interest. 

             “Fuck, sorry. Didn’t mean t—“ He’s cut off when Mutsuki plants a kiss on his lips.

             “’s okay,” He says, though his face is once more flushed. His green eye dilated slightly, “We’d better start cleaning up before Urie wakes up though.”

Mutsuki pushes Shirazu away with a small smile and then runs his hands through his hair. He gives Shirazu one last look before planting another kiss on Shirazu’s mouth.

Then another one.

Then another one.

They end up making out shortly after, Mutsuki sitting in Shirazu’s lap and trying to compete for dominance. They’re only stopped by Urie’s annoyed voice, though there's a hint of pleasantness to it.

             “Would you kindly _stop_ shoving your fucking tongue down _my_ boyfriend’s throat and help me clean up? I feel disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just filling up the Mutsurie tag with shameless smut. This is too long, I can't believe I did 9k words on smut.  
> Honestly, this has been a wip since September, I just stopped working on it cause eh.  
> As for why Mutsuki wouldn't let Shirazu help him out. I just don't think Mutsuki'd be really comfortable with having someone other than Urie go down on him, at least not until they've had a couple of sessions before.
> 
> I really hope I did a good job, since I've never written a threesome before and have never _ever_ , taken so much time in foreplay when it comes to smut. Just kinda did stuff quick and dirty, this was an experience. Sorta. Also, no Saiko. Maybe some day. 
> 
> Also, polyamorous relationships yo, I mean, have you looked at the quinxs? They are my OT4 ngh. (Sorry Haise, I still don't know who exactly I ship you with.) After this, expect either a Vampire!AU Mutsurie fic or another smut Mutsurie fic.
> 
> Tenses, yes, I know they are all over the place. tenses fuck me up, again, english ain't my first language so at this point idgaf about my tenses unless someone points it out. I need a beta reader (anyone wants to sign up for that?)  
> Until then, I'll just post this unbeta'd and whenever I feel like it, go back to fix mistakes.


End file.
